Secondary batteries are devices capable of storing energy in chemical form and of converting into electrical energy to generate electricity when needed. Secondary batteries are also called “rechargeable batteries,” which means that they are capable of repeated charge and discharge. Lead-acid batteries, nickel cadmium (NiCd) batteries, nickel metal hydride (NiMH) batteries, lithium ion batteries and lithium ion polymer batteries are frequently used as secondary batteries. Secondary batteries offer economic and environmental advantages over primary batteries that are disposed of after energy stored therein has been exhausted.
Secondary batteries are currently used in applications where low power is needed, for example, devices for assisting in the start-up of car engines, portable devices, instruments and uninterrupted power supply systems. Recent developments in wireless communication technologies have led to the popularization of portable devices and have brought about a tendency to connect many kinds of existing devices to wireless networks. As a result, demand for secondary batteries is dramatically increasing. Secondary batteries are also used in environmentally friendly next-generation vehicles such as hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles to reduce the costs and weight and to increase the service life of the vehicles.
Generally, most secondary batteries have a cylindrical, prismatic or pouch type shape depending on the fabrication process thereof. That is, a secondary battery is typically fabricated by inserting an electrode assembly composed of an anode, a cathode and a separator into a cylindrical or prismatic metal can or a pouch-type case made of an aluminum laminate sheet, and injecting an electrolyte into the electrode assembly. Accordingly, the cylindrical, prismatic or pouch-type secondary battery requires a certain space for assembly, which is an obstacle to the development of various types of portable devices. Thus, there is a need for a novel type of secondary battery that is easily adaptable in shape.
In response to this need, linear batteries whose ratio of length to cross-sectional diameter is very high have been proposed. Korean Patent Registration No. 742739 discloses a flexible linear battery in the form of a thread that can be readily woven. The linear battery uses metal or conductive polymer current collectors. However, the metal current collectors are not satisfactory in terms of flexibility and their weight is difficult to reduce. The conductivity of the conductive polymer current collectors is disadvantageously lower than that of metal current collectors.